1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating bi-directional pneumatic gun, and more particularly to a rotating bi-directional pneumatic gun that is convenient to operate and easy to assemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 6-8, a conventional bi-directional pneumatic gun has a body (60), a guiding tube (70) and a connecting tube (80). The body (60) has a barrel (61) and a handle (62) mounted on the barrel. The barrel (61) has a front end (611), a rear end (612), a front passage (613) having an diameter, a rear passage (614) having an diameter, a blocking shoulder (615) and an inner thread (616). The diameter of the front passage (613) is smaller than the diameter of the rear passage (614) so as to define the blocking shoulder (615) between the front passage (613) and the rear passage (614). The inner thread (616) is formed in the rear end (612) of the barrel (61).
The handle (62) has a chamber (621), a connecting passage (622) and a valve device (623). The chamber (621) is connected to a compressed air source. The connecting passage (622) communicates with the rear passage (614) of the barrel (61). The valve device (623) is mounted between the chamber (621) and the connecting passage (622). When the valve device (623) is on, the connecting passage (622) is communicated with the chamber (621).
The guiding tube (70) is held in the rear passage (614) of the barrel (61) and has two ends (71), two seals (72) and a guiding slot (73). The seals (72) are mounted respectively around the ends (71) of the guiding tube (70). The guiding slot (73) has a sidewall and multiple inclined bores (731) defined through the sidewall.
The connecting tube (80) is connected to the rear end (612) of the barrel (61) and has an outer thread (81). The outer thread (81) is screwed with the inner thread (616) of the barrel (61) to fix the guiding tube (70) in the rear passage (614) of the barrel (61).
With reference to FIG. 7, the inclined bores (731) face toward the rear end (612) of the barrel (61). When the valve device (623) is on, compressed air in the chamber (621) flows through the connecting passage (622) and the inclined bores (731) and flows toward the rear end (612) of the barrel (61) such that the conventional bi-directional pneumatic gun can be served as a suction device.
With reference to FIG. 8, when air is needed to flow toward the front end (611) of the barrel (61), the connecting tube (80) is detached from the barrel (61), the guiding tube (70) is inserted into the barrel (61) in reverse and the connecting tube (80) is reattached to the barrel (61). Therefore, the inclined bores (731) face toward the front end (611) of the barrel (61). Accordingly, air flows toward the front end (611) of the barrel (61) and the conventional bi-directional air gun can be served as a blower when the valve device (623) is on.
However, changing the direction of air flow is inconvenient for a user because disassembling the conventional bi-directional air gun is necessary and takes time. Furthermore, the guiding tube (70) has two seals (72) mounted respectively on the ends (71). After a long time of use, the seals (72) may be deteriorated and stick inside the barrel (61). To knock the barrel (61) is necessary to take the seal (72) out from the barrel (61), and this easily damages the conventional bi-directional pneumatic gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,810, which has a common inventor with the present invention, disclosed another conventional bi-directional compressed air outlet having a tubular body and a middle member received movably in the tubular body. Changing the direction of air flow can be achieved by moving the middle member. However, force of sucking or blowing of this conventional bi-directional compressed air outlet may be weak because the middle member is short. In addition, the conventional bi-directional pneumatic guns have multiple components and are usually assembled by manual work. Air tightness and quality of the conventional bi-directional pneumatic guns may be affected by carefulness and precision of assembling.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a rotating bi-directional pneumatic gun to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.